fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/vayla returns
Summary Foreigner is a Servant summoned within the chaos of the Holy Grail War. One of many servants without a master, she relegated to a life of hedonism, screwing around in the world and fighting the occasional enemy, such as Yukari or a group of nazis. Foreigner's true name is Vayla 'Vayla' Vayla, a legendary traveler of The Consortium, leader of revolutions and mage of both souls and time. After making a deal with Kyubey, who also appeared during the Holy Grail War, she additionally became a Magical Girl. However, she failed to mention to him that she in fact had several souls in her possession, resulting in her becoming the weakest Magical Girl to ever exist, ever, due to a lack of potential. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Foreigner, Vayla 'Vayla' Vayla Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Female Age: Early 20s physically Classification: Foreigner-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely much higher; all Servants have regenerative capabilities. Foreigner naturally heals faster than most servants, and can even recover from a near-dead state.), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy. As well, her attacks drain mana from the soul to keep her in combat), Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Magic Detection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, & 3), Transformation, Fusionism, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Existence Erasure (Can ignite her weapons with flames that can burn matter and souls out of existence, but can be dispelled by magic), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Foreigner dips in and out of the dimension she is in to dodge attacks, or to teleport across the battlefield), Healing, Creation, Statistics Amplification (Foreigner can increase her speed, strength, and even durability with various spells and abilities), Time Manipulation with Anamnesis and other spells (Foreigner can use Anamnesis to revert her body backwards in time, restoring all damage recently done to her. As well, she can speed up, reverse, or twist time to give the opponent less time to react or attack, as well as giving Foreigner a better chance to deal with an attack), Immortality (Type 2, 3, and 7: Foreigner can survive with wounds that would leave her dead for quite a long amount of time. As well, after cheating Kyubey in a deal, she obtained a Soul Gem that will revive her any time she dies in battle, albeit after a long period of time. However, due to possessing an incredible number of souls, the destruction of the Soul Gem does not kill her instantly, unlike other Magical Girls. This effect does leave her undead, however), Power Nullification (Foreigner can destroy buffs and debuffs with a thought), Homing Attack, Durability Negation, and Statistics Reduction with Kiri (Foreigner's two blades home in on the person they are thrown at, and reduce the target's durability and toughness, causing them to take more damage for a few seconds), possibly has Energy Projection, Telekinesis, and Pain Inhibition (All Magical Girls have these abilities, though Foreigner has never showcased them), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), Magic, Existence Erasure (Foreigner can ignite her own body with flames that devour the soul and body), Social Influencing (Foreigner is steadfast in her ways, resisting attempts to charm her more so than most servants), Causality Manipulation (Can dodge Gae Bolg) Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack and Serenity), and more. Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Heracles in strength), higher with Amplification and The Arcane Subjugated (Foreigner can amplify her strength with various spells and abilities). Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher (Foreigner is one of the fastest servants, constantly capitalizing on opponent's mistakes and attacking them before they can react) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to other servants such as Heracles) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Possesses A-Rank Durability, making her comparable to individuals such as Heracles) Stamina: Very High (Able to survive an entire week without any mana without taking any damage, which would normally kill a servant easily. She can survive extreme wounds and damage with various skills). Range: Extended Melee Range, up to Tens of Meters with Kiri, much higher with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Kiri. Intelligence: Foreigner is very knowledgeable in combat, constantly punishing the opponents mistakes and avoiding attacks with ease, using all of her abilities in tandem to win fights from critical conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm: Anamnesis: Foreigner passively stabilizes her own time, constantly keeping the body in perfect homeostasis. This heals her at an accelerated rate, and clears away other negative, foreign effects her body. When activated, it instantly rewinds her body back in time, reverting her to a prime state and greatly enhancing her speed and abilities. This also allows Foreigner the ability to rewind time briefly, allowing her to better react or deal with oncoming attacks. Gem - Symbol of a Maiden's Contract: The crystallization of the Servant's soul and proof of the Servant's contract as a Puella Magi. Or at least, it should be. Foreigner can not die as long as her Soul Gem remains intact, and will regenerate even if her material body is completely destroyed. Unlike other Magical Girls, however, Foreigner cheated death. The destruction or corruption of the Soul Gem does absolutely nothing to her, as she has other souls as back ups. However, the destruction of the Soul Gem is needed to put her down for good. Class Skills: wip, class change bois Personal Skills: Charisma: Foreigner is charismatic. and Flow: A skill representing Foreigner's prowess in combat, constantly weaving in and out of danger. This ability promotes her ability to perfectly dodge attacks with greater speed than most servants, especially when the opponent makes a mistake. Body: Foreigner's form is kept on a perfect state, with this skill representing her resistance to outside magical effects on her body. of a Rebellious Spirit: Foreigner is incredibly determined and steadfast, making it difficult to change her mind once she has decided on something, even with supernaturally high charisma. All Mistakes: This skill shows Foreigner's prowess in capitalizing on the smallest of errors, bombarding the opponent the moment they make an opening with great speed and combat prowess. Most Evasive: Foreigner can dodge anything and everything. Effects that other servants would have issues dodging, such as area of effect, or be unable to dodge at all, such as Gae Bolg, Foreigner can dodge without the slightest penalty via dipping in and out of the physical dimension. Artist: Escaping the grasp of even those far stronger than her is but a regular trait of a Foreigner. She regularly evades being pinned down, slipping out of the most sticky situations. Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Foreigner has a D in this skill, although Anamnesis assists in allowing her to survive while terribly wounded. Instinct: The ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Foreigner is always following the optimal course of action in combat, possessing a C rank in this skill, showcasing her adept combat prowess. Leech: Foreigner's primary skill for restoring mana. Every attack Foreigner makes saps at the soul, restoring mana to Foreigner in return, allowing her to fight nigh-indefinitely in combination with Continuation and Action. Action: A signature skill of Foreigner, enabling continued activity even while at absolutely no Mana. With a Rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary, even while unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy. It is an ability that bends the rules and allows for the continued materialization of Servants even after the conclusion of a Holy Grail War. Their Parameter is quite high, being understood thoroughly by their own world’s history as having once spanned, by some miracle, entire years in situations that those without magic should not be capable of surviving. This allows for Foreigner to remain manifested at no mana, and even become faster via sheer willpower in harsh situations alone. Magecraft: Blades: Foreigner ignites her blades with white flames, afflicting anything touched with cold, matter-consuming fire. It's a bit of a misnomer to call it fire, due to a lack of heat and the flames erasing the existence of all eaten, but the form they take is similar to that of fire. However, these flames can be dispersed with the focused energy of raw magic. Exit: Foreigner creates a portal and travels up to a hundred meters, scorching the area around her with white flames as she emerges. Arcane Subjugated: Foreigner combines her magical and physical power into one, greatly increasing her magical potential and resistance to magical effects while also boosting her speed and strength to levels far above most other Servants. Amplification: Foreigner wards herself with magic, amplifying her speed or increasing her physical toughness and strength for around thirty seconds. Skip: Foreigner messes with time, shortening her opponent's time to leave them vulnerable and easy to both attack and counter. Destruction: With a thought, Foreigner crushes enchantments, magical effects, and restraints within sight. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Blog posts